


Felicity and the Great BB-8

by AMac0218



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found the idea on Tumblr! From this post: </p><p>Oliver gets her this BB-8 mini-robot (after managing a private Star Wars screening in the hospital when she wakes, because he’s a Queen and she’s the Palmer Tech CEO and they can do things like that).<br/>Felicity attaches a camera/speaker to make her ensuing bedrest more fun. :)<br/>jsevick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity and the Great BB-8

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little oneshot. Nothing special. Sorry if it sucks!

It had been weeks since she’d been shot in their SUV after he’d proposed. He’d felt more dear than he ever thought he could feel, he literally felt his heart stop beating when the flatline tone made itself known as he waited out in the hallway. Thankfully, the doctors came out and told him that even though she had been incredibly hurt and was lucky to be alive, she was going to be fine. She’d been in a medically induced coma for a week and a half, and while she was out, the time he didn’t spend at her bedside, he was pulling strings. 

 

He was seated by her bed, his eyes closed as he held her hand. The doctors had given her what she needed to wake up not too long ago and told him all he had to do now was wait. So he would. He sighed through his nose, slowly drifting into sleep when he felt a squeeze on his hand. His head shot up fast, smiling, “Felicity.” Her name left him in a breath as he leaned forward then stood, setting his hand on top of her head, thumb moving over her eyebrow as he leaned forward and kissed that spot gently. “Hey,” he whispered.

 

“Ow,” was all she said back, her voice small and weak, it almost sounded a little pathetic. “Thirsty,” was the next word. 

 

He reached for the cup of ice chips and moved them over her lips, letting her eat them before she sipped the water. He called in the doctors and they checked her over, telling her that she needed to use the pain medication button if she needed to and to not move too much.

 

"Ms. Smoak...you were seriously wounded...the bullet pierced through your rib cage, and your lung, thankfully missing your heart and anything else relatively vital. You’re gonna have to stay here for a bit...but you’ll be out of here the 26th...sorry but Christmas is gonna be had here…”

 

“She’s Jewish,” Oliver jumped in quickly, his eyebrows going up when she talked over him, surprised at her reaction to what he said. 

 

“What?! Ow,” she whimpered again, her hand coming up to her chest, arm holding her ribs. “But...but Star Wars comes out on the 14th and I already got tickets...I bought them months ago!”

 

Her reaction now made more sense. A small smile curled at Oliver’s lips as he looked at her, then at the doctor. He’d already taken care of that.

 

"I’m sorry, Ms. Smoak but your health comes before Star Trek." he said as he turned and headed out.

 

“ _ Star Wars _ ….Star  **_Wars_ ** ..” she sighed as she turned her head to Oliver, her lower lip sticking out, eyebrows pushed together. “I’m gonna miss Star Wars…”

 

“I heard.” he said back to her as he brushed his thumb over her knuckles a few times. “It’ll be alright….you concentrate on getting better, okay?” he asked with a small nod. He saw her eyes start to water and he frowned, leaning forward and kissing her cheek. “What if I told you...the doctors let me know that you wouldn’t be getting out of here on time to see your movie so...I got the director to let you see the movie here? Not as good as IMAX but,” he shrugged his shoulders, “it’s the best I can do right now.”

 

The heart monitor was beeping quickly from her excitement and she had her mouth open like she wanted to say something but couldn’t get the words out.

 

“Felicity...breathe,” he laughed as he reached out and cradled the side of her head. “Breathe...You can watch the movie as soon as you’re feeling better.”

 

“I’m good, I’m great, I feel fantastic bring on the movie,” she said in one very quick breath, wincing a little. “That was nothing, I’m good,” she told him again as she shook her head. “Please?”

 

“You close your eyes and relax….and I’ll bring everything tomorrow.”

 

She agreed to that and the rest of the day went smoothly. She slept a little more and the following day Oliver brought in the copy he’d managed to get after explaining to her that it was a good thing to still be a Queen some days, and it helped even more that the owner of Palmer Tech happened to be a huge fan and had gotten hurt bad enough to miss the premier. The director seemed to have a soft spot for doing things for other people. 

 

They watched the movie, and afterward Felicity talked about how much she enjoyed it, and how cute the little droid was. 

 

“I love R2D2, don’t get me wrong, I always will...but that little BB-8 is adorable! I need one.”

 

Needless to say they watched the movie at least four more times, each time she’d ‘aww’ at BB-8.

 

December 26th, Felicity was let go from the hospital and they went home to their loft but she was given instructions to stay in bed and not leave unless it was completely necessary, to which she huffed and made a face and muttered something under her breath. 

 

So, per doctor’s orders, Felicity was in bed and Oliver was busy making breakfast for her as he always did. He’d given her what he got her for Christmas last night in the hospital, even though she didn’t celebrate it he still wanted to get her a few things, and she opened everything he set in front of her. However, he had one last gift for her.

 

He carried the tray of food up into the bedroom and set a rectangle sized box on it next to her orange juice. It wasn’t a large box, but Oliver had taken the time to wrap it in black wrapping paper with lines of silver through it, and an orange bow on top.

 

“Oliver!” Felicity frowned. “You didn’t have to get me...well everything that you did, but you really didn’t have to get me anything else….the gifts last night were plenty.”

 

“I know,” was all he said as he climbed into the bed next to her, leaning against the headboard, head tilted to the side, a small smile on his face. “You have to promise that you won’t freak out…”

 

She shook her head in confusion, “Why would I freak out?” she asked as she reached for the box he watched as she opened it, her eyes going wide as soon as she saw the white writing on top of the box. “Oliver..” she said, the tone of her voice showing her excitement. When all the paper was gone he could see her body practically vibrating, wanting to jump up and down where she was sitting. “Oliver!” she smiled as she looked from the box that held the gift and then to him, back and forth a few times. “BB-8?!” she laughed as she quickly opened the box and took out the little droid, setting him on the mattress while she dug out the charging dock and cable, plugging it all in and setting the little bot there, watching as it turned itself on, the head moving around its body as that lit up in different colors. She downloaded the app and grinned, squealing a little when the app started to make the noises from the film. “Oh my God, Oliver he’s so cute!” she said, turning as fast as he could without hurting herself, to kiss his lips. “He needs a few upgrades but...he’s perfect, thank you!”

 

“So I shouldn’t take it back then?” he asked. “Because you said-,”

 

“No! No, no don’t take him back no...no actually...I need you to get a few things from Palmer Tech please? Please, please, please, please?” she smiled. 

 

He nodded, “Okay,” he murmured. “Sure...what are you gonna do to it?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

“Felicity, why do I have a feeling you’re going to void the warranty?”

 

“I’m going to void every warranty they have. Don’t give me that look, I’m going to do things to improve my little guy, here, isn’t that right, little BB?” Oliver chuckled as she spoke to it and ran her finger over the tiny head of the droid affectionately petting it as the little thing made noises from her phone.

 

Oliver did as she asked and ended up at Palmer Tech later that day. He smiled as he walked in and saw Curtis behind one of the computers. “Afternoon, Curtis,” he said, amused as the man jumped and hit his knee on the desk before he stood up straight and started to babble.

 

“M-mr. Queen….M...I...Hi, how, how…is….how’s Felicity? I’ve, I’ve been worried sick,” he said as he rubbed at his leg, laughing a little. 

 

“Relax, Curtis...and she’s fine, recuperating….I think the pain pills are pretty helpful. I got her this...BB-8...thing from Star Wars-,”

 

“No way!” he grinned, the statement lighting up his face. “That’s awesome! I’m a little jealous, where’d you find it?”

 

“I got it from the Apple Store, I think it’s the only place that has them right now...Just go on the web-,”

 

“Already ordered it. Thanks!” he smiled as he looked up from his monitor. “So...what are you doing here?”

 

“Uhm, Felicity says that she has some things she wants to do to it, she gave me a list,” he shifted and put his hand in his pocket, pretending not to notice Curtis’s eyes follow, making a small detour to the right and then going up to the ceiling, shaking his head and muttering a ‘no, no, nope’ under his breath. “Uh, here,” he said as he handed it over, letting the man read it before he nodded and started to gather everything.

 

“Here you go,” he smiled. “You know she wrote on the note ‘don’t tell him’....Cryptic,” he laughed. “And here you go,” he said as he handed him a handful of wires, and a flash drive. 

 

Oliver thanked him and returned home. He handed everything that was in the bag over to Felicity who had BB-8 on the pillow next to her on his side of the bed.  “Have I been replaced?” he asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

 

She lifted an eyebrow up at him before she dove into whatever she was going to do. A few hours later Oliver was getting out of the shower, a towel resting low on his hips. He was standing at the sink, looking at himself in the mirror before he reached for his razor. He tilted his chin up and the moment he set the blade to his skin he jumped when something hit his foot. He looked down at the small round droid, tilting his head to the side. He figured Felicity had the thing on ‘Patrol’ mode and it just happened to run into him, except that he was still the head tilting back on the larger ball as if to get a look up his… He took a step back so he was out of the thing’s view and frowned, “Felicity!” He heard her laughter coming from their bedroom, as well as the little android. “Did you put a camera and speakers on this?” he asked.

 

“Come on, it’ll help,” she said. “I’m bored sitting in bed and  _ that _ was the best view I’ve had in probably a month.”

 

“You had me get things for you so you could turn the toy into a spycam?!”

 

“Hey, woah, first, BB-8 is not a toy….at least not anymore. I wouldn’t call him that in the first place, those are your words,” she said with a small shrug from her spot in bed, even though he couldn’t see her. “But I enhanced him...turned him into a real Droid….he can now see...or I can see, and speak and he moves a little faster….and I made my own app for him so I can use the video and speakers.”

 

“Could you get it out of here?”

 

“Fine...fine…”

 

“Thank you,” He murmured. He went back to shaving, furrowing his brows again as the blade touched his neck. The normal feeling of being watched came over him and he looked down to see the robot once again between his legs. “Felicity!” BB-8 took off out of the room, her laughter coming through their bedroom door. 

 

A few days later, Felicity was sitting in bed, the droid on its charging dock. Oliver was stretched out in bed next to her, an arm around her waist as he pulled her close, kissing her cheek and settling his forehead against her shoulder. Ever since she’d gotten shot he always needed to be touching her almost like he needed to make sure she was still here. He was dozing and she was typing. He blinked a few times, forcing his eyes open. “What do you have planned today? Besides playing spy?”

 

“I do not play spy.”

 

“You do,” he said as he turned his body and leaned up, kissing her gently. “It’s okay, though, I don’t mind...just as long as nothing gets put on the internet.”

 

She snorted, “Please, all of that is mind,” she gestured to him as well as the tablet in front of her. “Would you mind going to Palmer Tech for me, please?” she asked. 

 

“Why?” he frowned. 

 

“I just want to check on Curtis.”

 

“You mean you want to show him you’re teched up droid?”

Felicity pulled in a breath through her teeth and made a quiet ‘mmm’ sound. “I love it when you talk techy,” she said, leaning, just barely brushing his lips over hers. 

 

“Is that so? How about we talk about how the thing that makes that little guy work is a self driven, self balancing gyro-driven ball? And the thing that keeps his head on is just negative and positive magnets.”

 

Felicity grinned, leaning forward and kissing him again, her hand cupping his face, fingers going into his hair which was just long enough to run her fingers through. “If I was cleared to do high activity things..” she murmured against his mouth.

 

“I’ve been telling myself that, trust me,” he whispered before he pulled back and looked at the little droid on the charger just staring at them. He climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes before he grabbed the small thing off the charger and put it in his pocket of his slacks. 

 

“Cause that isn’t gonna grab Curtis’ attention.,” she chuckled, causing him to roll his eyes. 

 

He leaned down and kissed her gently before he went to the building. 

 

“Hey, Mr. Queen,” Curtis smiled. “Uhm,” his brow furrowed when he looked at the lump on his thigh. “I…” he shook his head in confusion. 

 

Oliver was about to open his mouth when he felt the droid spin in his pocket near very important parts of him, causing him to gasp and reach for it and set the thing on the table. “That was mean.”

 

“Whatever,” came Felicity’s response from the little bit. “Hi Curtis!” 

 

“Wow,” he said as he walked over to the droid and picked him up. “This is so much cooler than mine now. I like that I didn’t have to tell him. Speakers, and a camera, huh? And apparently you boosted the wifi signal so you could use him anywhere...I did that to mine too,” he smiled as he set the bot back down and watched as he made his way around the table while Felicity spoke, getting caught up with what she’d missed.

 

After Palmer Tech, Oliver made a stop at the new base, wanting to work out. He’d spent so much time with Felicity he was starting to get lazy. He took off his clothes and threw on the normal cargo pants and workout gloves and hit the salmon ladder. He was on his third trip up the ladder when he saw a tiny little orange and white droid making its way over to where he was and park itself in front of everything. Oliver laughed a little as he shook his head, a little too out of breath to do any actual loud laughing. “Are you recording this?” he asked Felicity through BB-8, watching as the l head moved up and down on the body, indicating ‘yes’. He shook his head and laughed again as he worked his way down and went over to the bot, watching as it rolled quickly out of his grasp a little. “Felicity…” he trailed off as he went for it again, and once more it took off. “ _ Fel-i-city _ .”

 

“Don’t use that tone on me,” she grumbled. “I’m stuck at home and all I have to interact with the world is this...and Skype...and texting...and cell phones….video chat...but this is way better.”

  
He reached out and snatched the toy off the ground, “Well...I’m coming home now...what do you want for dinner? Thai?” The head on top of the body shook from side to side. No. “Chinese?” No again. “Pizza?” He got a yes out of that one. “Okay. I’ll see you soon. I love you...and don’t hate me for this...” He reached out and put his hand on the robot’s head and gently pulled, taking it apart and putting each piece in a different pocket.


End file.
